


Karlnap Fluff :D

by WilfieTheLoser



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilfieTheLoser/pseuds/WilfieTheLoser
Summary: I made this for a friend
Kudos: 47





	Karlnap Fluff :D

Idk how tf to do this but whatever

Okay so let's just say Karl and Sapnap live together And are a couple

✨Karl pov✨

I was gonna ask Sapnap if we could have a date night, we've been together for a while but I'm kinda nervous since usually he's the one who asks if we can have a date night,,, the plan was simple, just be confident and ask him if we can watch a movie,, so simple, really really simple.  
I finally decided I'd do it, so I went to find Sapnap, he was at the dinner table! I slowly walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and said "oh hi babe, what's up?" I was gonna be confident when asking him! "Uhm C-Can,,, we please watch a movie together?" I spluttered out while blushing "Sure" Sapnap said with a Smile MISSION SUCCESSFUL!

We made some Popcorn and headed to our room, we got out a laptop and picked a movie to watch! We settled down and I was leaning my head against his shoulder,, Sapnap pressed play and the movie began to play,, After about ten minutes we had almost finished all the popcorn (relatible) and were slowing down on eating it, I started getting uncomfortable and changed positions, now my head was on Sapnap's legs, He put his arms around me

✨ Sapnap's Pov ✨

(JSHXJSHFHAHHHHHSOCUTEWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOAHDHDDHDHDJE)

✨ Karl's Pov ✨

I mumbled out "I love you Sap" underneath my breath but he heard it (DARLING YOU LOOK PERFECT TONIGHT-) he said "I love you too" and started kissing my cheek, I turned over to look up at him when he had stopped Kissing my cheek to breathe, he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see that I had turned over, he kissed me on the lips and then opened his eyes and instead of pulling away he kissed me for a while, until he caught his breath and started kissing me softly again, I sat up and hugged him, we stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and Kissing. I payed back down and he started tracing my Shoulder in a circle, and I fell asleep.


End file.
